Conventionally, an image output system which permits a print direction of image data to be given from a PC (Personal Computer) connected to a network such as a LAN (Local Area Network) to an image output device such as a printer, a digital composite machine, etc., also connected to the network has been introduced in offices, etc. In the image output system, the user directs a specific image output device to print out the image data prepared by the PC, then output processing is carried out by the image output device as a print job.
However, when a user directs a specific image output device to print out image data as a print job in the above conventional network environment, the image output processing is not always carried out immediately. For example, in the case where the image output device specified by the user is in the middle of carrying out the output processing of the preceding print job, the image output device is occupied until the preceding print job is completed. In addition, when a plurality of print jobs are directed to a specific image output device at once, there is a possibility that the printed matter produced according to a print job directed by a user might mix into the printed matter produced according to other print jobs. Thus, various problems inherent in a network have been caused in a system in which an image output device is used in common in a network environment.
Hence, various techniques have been proposed recently to receive each print job directed by a user securely, to prevent the mixture of the printed matter produced according to a plurality of print jobs, and to ensure secrecy. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-16355/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-16355), the following system is disclosed.
In this system, when a user transmits image data as a print job to an image output device, via a terminal such as a PC used or owned by the user, the image output device manages (stores) the image data along with identification data which identifies the user. The image output device is set not to print out a print job immediately when it receives the print job. Also in this system, each user has an information storage medium which stores predetermined identification data, and when the user who directed the print job approaches the image output device, the identification data of the print job and the identification data read out noncontact from the user's information storage medium are compared. If the both identification data match and it is confirmed that the user who directed the print job stored in the image output device is approaching the image output device, the directed print job is printed out.
In the foregoing technique, a specific print job is printed out on condition that the user is in proximity to the image output device (for example, in front of the image output device), allowing to securely provide the printed matter produced according to the specific print job to the user who directed the print job.
However, in the foregoing conventional technique, for example, when a single user transmits a plurality of print jobs to the image output device, the image output device can identify the user but cannot identify the print job the user wishes to print out among those stored in the image output device. Therefore, when a plurality of print jobs directed by a single user are stored, the user has to direct the output of the print job by operating the image output device and identifying the desired print job, which requires more steps in operation.